Renamon and Impmon
by NinjaWolf4
Summary: After Renamon has a dream, she begins to realize she has feelings for a certain mischievous, purple Digimon named Impmon. Impmon; however, has already developed feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

_Lately, I've been having trouble with Writer's Block. This will be a nice refreshing break from the other stories. It might even help me overcome the Writer's Block._

_Anyway, this is my first time posting a Digimon Tamers story. I've just recently taking a liking to it, so I don't know much. Constructive criticism is appreciated._

_I just really liked the pairing._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So, what do you think we should do?" asked Guilmon.

The group of Digimon waited for their Tamers to come back with snacks. They had been told to wait and do something until they returned.

"We could play tag," Terriermon suggested. The group looked around the room.

"Takato-mon said not to break anything, so we'd have to be very careful," Guilmon reminded his friend.

"We'll be fine. As long as we don't run into anything," Terriermon assured the red Digimon.

Renamon crossed her arms and looked away. She said plainly, "I think I will go meditate until Rika returns." The golden-yellow and white fox disappeared after her statement and the group exchanged looks.

"I wish I could do that," Guilmon piped up.

Terriermon then tapped Guilmon's shoulder and started running around the room. Guilmon blinked, taking a few moments to realize the game had started, and began chasing Terriermon around the house.

Terriermon raced around Takato's room and onto Takato's desk. Guilmon tried to do the same, but his tail accidently hit the lamp, causing it to topple over and shatter on the floor. He hopped onto the bed and followed Terriermon to the kitchen, leaving scratches on the sheets and blankets.

Terriermon led Guilmon around the table; going in circles. The Digimon hopped onto the table in the middle of the kitchen and watched Guilmon race around the table. Guilmon then grew tired and stoppped running around. The red reptile-like Digimon collapsed on the ground and let out a sigh, "Okay, Terriermon. I give up."

Terriermon crossed his arms, held his head high, and replied, "Nice try, Guilmon, but no one can catch me."

Guilmon let out another sigh, his wing-like ears lowering, "You've got that right."

Terriermon and Guilmon walked back to Takato's room and saw the shattered lamp and scratched bed. "Uh-oh," was all Terriermon could say.

"Oh no. I promised Takato I wouldn't make a mess. He will be very mad at me," Guilmon said with disappointment.

"Don't worry, Guilmon. We can clean this all up before they get back," Terriermon told him.

Guilmon looked surprised at this. "Okay," he replied simply. The two started getting brooms and dust pans to clean up the mess, while outside of the home, Renamon sat outside on the roof, meditating. She opened her ice blue eyes and looked at the stars above her. The moon's light bathed her fur with its light, making it seem as if her fur glowed.

She listened to the relaxing sounds of the night; crickets chirping, the sound of the leaves rustling as a breeze blew, and the sweet silence. Every now and then there was a car or a person strolling under the lamp light, but it didn't bother her. They were no distraction or nuisance. Everything seemed so tranquil, except for the sounds coming from inside. She heard the lamp breaking and heard the feint sounds of Guilmon's three claws-the two on the front of his feet and the one on his heel-scraping the sheets and blankets. She had cringed at the sound, but tried to regain her cool by meditating more intently.

Her ears jerked up as she heard an all-too-familiar voice, "Hey toots."

She could tell that voice anywhere. She turned her head slightly to look and see if her guess was right. Sure enough, she was correct. "Hello, Impmon."

Impmon flashed a smile her way as he leaned against the electrical pole with his arms crossed. His green eyes pierced through the darkness and Renamon thought his eyes glowed just as bright as the moon.

Impmon continued smiling his sly grin and asked, "So, what'cha doin' out here, Fox-face? You enjoyin' the moonlight or are you depressed or somethin'?"

Renamon looked back at the sky as the breeze blew through her fur. "I was meditating. Waiting for Rika to return."

"Huh? Rika left ya?" Impmon asked, slightly confused that she was seperated from her Tamer.

"Of course not. She simply went to get food for us all," Renamon replied. She then looked Impmon straight in the eye and asked, "Why aren't you with your Tamers?"

"Ai and Mako? Those two are fast asleep," Impmon said looking off towards his Tamers' home. "It's about time. I don't know how many stories they made me tell them. Sheesh."

Renamon's ears twitched once she heard something else break inside the house.

"What the heck was that?" Impmon asked, looking at the window of the small home. He bent down and looked at the window, showing Takato's room and the two Digimon inside it.

"They're probably doing something foolish as usual," Renamon replied, looking at the moon.

Impmon just blinked as Guilmon and Terriermon spun around the room holding brooms. Dust and dirt spread all over the room as laughter filled the air. Impmon sighed. "Not too bright, are they?"

"Figuring out useful things to do in one's time was never their strong points," Renamon stated.

Impmon smirked at the thought of interrupting their fun with one of his fireballs. Fighting while waiting for the Tamers to come back would be a good use of _his_ time.

But he didn't for some reason. He wanted to stay. He gazed at the fox sitting on the rooftop at night. Her icy blue eyes shimmered and her fur seemed luminous with the moon's light bathing her in it. He found himself staring at her and snapped out of it once she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He nearly fell off the lamp-post once he heard her silky voice. That beautiful voice. _What on earth are you thinking, Impmon?! Why are you starin' at her?_, he wondered to himself.

He regained his balance quickly and replied, "Nothin'. I'm just bored here. I was gonna start a fight with those dumb-bells down there, but their just a waste of my time. They're too pathetic to face up to me."

Renamon, without turning her had in his direction, stated, "Why are you lying to me?"

"Lying?" he flinched. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"It's not hard to tell when you're lying, Impmon. It's as plain as night," she told him. Impmon blushed. He couldn't exactly tell her why he was staring. That would be awkward on too many different levels.

"You speak nothing but nonsense, lady. I was not staring at you," Impmon then realized a split second later what he had said. Renamon stopped and looked at him after hearing the sentence as well. She seemed a little bewildered at his statement.

"You were staring at me?" she asked him.

Impmon felt warm now. His face flushing red as he tried desperately to think of an excuse. "What in the world gave you the idea that I was staring at you? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!"

"You just said it," she replied calmly.

Impmon looked away. "This is pointless; talking to you. You keep talkin' nonsense. I'm outta here."

Renamon was silent as the Digimon ran across the wire and out of her sight. "Guilmon! I thought I told you not to make a mess!"

Renamon looked down from where the voice came from. Takato, Henry, and Rika were home. "C'mon Renamon," Rika called to her Digimon Partner.

Without speaking a word, she jumped down from the rooftop, onto the ledge, walked over to the girl, and was handed some tofu.

"We were just having some fun, Henry," Terriermon said, making an excuse for the mess.

"That's not the point. We told you to do something and we expected you to do it," Henry told him.

Terriermon sighed and looked at Guilmon who looked at the mess with disappointment. "I'm sorry Takato. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Takato sighed and placed the food down on the table in the kitchen. "It's alright, boy. But before you eat anything, you need to clean this mess up," he told Guilmon.

"No problem, Takato. I'll do it right away," he assured his Tamer.

"You too, Terriermon," Henry told his Digimon Partner. Terriermon muttered, "Alright. Alright."

"What did you do while I was gone, Renamon?" Rika asked the fox Digimon.

Impmon's words echoed through her mind. She finally replied after a few moments, "I meditated until you returned."

After cleaning up the mess, they all relaxed and ate their meal. Soon afterwards, Henry and Rika left, leaving Takato to think of some way to explain the bed and lamp to his parents.

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I feel a little, strange posting this. Anyway, I hope you all like this!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Renamon rested in the shadows of her Tamer's room. She dreamt of fighting a Deva in the middle of town.

:*:*:

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked the Digimon in her dream. The large dinosaur Digimon with two horns, red and purple stripes, with huge fangs had been fleeing; trying to get out of the digital field. "You fool," she muttered under her breath. She jumped up into the air as small lights began to form in front of her. "Diamond Storm!"

She spread her arms out and the glowing diamonds struck her opponent. The Deva collapsed and soon disintegrated into nothing more than data. Renamon looked down at the data. She didn't need to absorb it. She had Rika to help her Digivolve. She didn't need this pathetic opponent's data.

"Great fight, Fox-face. Now, are you ready to face a real Digimon?" she heard someone ask. She looked up from the Deva's data and saw Impmon. What was he doing here? She didn't see him a minute ago. "You're no match for me," she told him, turning away.

"Afraid, are ya? That's what I thought. You don't stand a chance against me, toots," he remarked with his sly smile.

Renamon ignored his statement and kept walking off into the distance. "Badda Boom!" he cried out. She soon felt something strike her in the back. She let out a small cry. Her icy blue eyes narrowed as they faced Impmon's eyes. He was still grinning. He held two fireballs on his gloved hands.

"You gonna fight or what?" he asked her.

"You asked for it," she said, accepting the challenge. He would be no challenge for her. She had just taken down a Deva in her Rookie form. Rika could take on Impmon and probably come out victorious.

She charged at Impmon and raised her left paw. She jumped up and did a summersault in the air. She came down, slamming her foot down. She had tried to trick Impmon by making him believe she would strike with her paw, thus fooling him and giving him a hard strike with her foot. But when she looked at where her foot had hit, Impmon wasn't below it. She stood up, her paws clenched into fists as she surveyed the area around her. "Where is he?" she said in a whisper.

"Right here!" his voice rang out. Before she had time to react, he slammed down on her back and she fell to the ground. She winced from the pain and Impmon smiled as he stood feeling quite proud. He raised one finger and a ball of fire appeared above it. He jumped back and shot the fireball on Renamon's back.

Renamon got up, ignoring the pain all over her body. He was a lot stronger than she remembered. She jumped up and closed her eyes. "Diamond Storm!" she cried out, spreading her arms out as the glowing diamonds shot out towards Impmon. Her eyes opened, but Impmon wasn't in front of the attack. He had disappeared again.

"Hi-Yah!" she had been given a hard kick on her right side. She fell to the ground and glared at Impmon. How was he able to disappear so quickly? "Two can play at that game," she said coldly. She disappeared into the shadows as well.

The air was still and stiff. Impmon looked around and grinned. "Is that the best you can do, Fox-face? I thought you were a lot better than that," he commented. There was no sound or response. His smile faded and he looked to his left. He could just sense it. Something was coming. His guess was correct as something struck him in the face. He slid across the hard pavement after the kick from Renamon. She was sick of his taunts and smart remarks.

She walked towards him slowly as he struggled to get up. _Yes_, she thought to herself. _I have him just where I want him_.

Renamon shot one more glare at the Digimon as he looked up at her. Their eyes met and they were still, just like the air. She then felt something unusual. She couldn't explain it. She had felt the same way after hearing Impmon's sentence last night. She didn't know what to do about this feeling, except to ignore it at the moment. But as she raised her paw, this feeling stopped her. She paused, with her fist still raised, ready to strike. She still stared into his eyes. He did the same.

She closed her eyes and slammed her paw down. When she opened her eyes, she found that she had missed. And also more importantly, she was face to face with Impmon. If she moved just an inch closer, their noses would touch. She felt her face grow warm. Impmon's face was beginning to blush as well. Before she could say or do anything, she saw his hand slowly coming up towards her face. She didn't move. The feeling she had a few minutes ago and when Impmon said he had been staring at her, was keeping her still somehow. His gloved hand touched the back of her head and drew her closer.

Before she knew it, they were kissing.

:*:*:

Renamon's eyes shot open. She looked around the room. The sky was slightly dark, the stars just beginning to hide from the morning sun. She found herself breathless after the dream. She glanced over at Rika who was fast asleep under her blanket.

Renamon tried to regain her composure and decided to take a walk before Rika woke up. She silently left the room and quietly closed the doors behind her. She looked down at the ground, her eyes closed as the last part of her dream played over in her mind.

The golden-yellow and white fox opened her blue eyes and began her walk at dawn. She strolled down the streets and glanced at the sky from time to time. Her thoughts remained with her dream. Every time she came to the ending, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. She wondered about why he had stared at her.

She remembered Rika telling her that Takato had a crush on a girl. Could Impmon possibly have a...

No. That is ridiculous, she told herself in her mind. She turned back and saw the morning sun up above the horizon. She headed for home so she could be there before Rika awoke.

* * *

_Well, I hope you all liked the second chapter. More to come...eventually._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Impmon sighed as Ai and Mako ran down the halls to get their school supplies. He stared at the floor that was a complete mess. Building blocks here and there, toys scattered along the floor and on their beds, and some socks thrown without a care on the window sill and behind the door. "Those two are such a handful," he said to himself.

He began cleaning up the mess the two had made and remembered the mistake he had made last night. "She's never gonna let me live it down," he said with a sigh. He closed the lid to the box full of building blocks and went to go and pick up the socks. He stepped on something sharp and let out a short cry of pain. He looked down and saw a triangle shaped building block poking his foot. He yanked it out and narrowed his green eyes at the object. "Stupid toy," he muttered grumpily.

He placed it in the box and continued cleaning and thinking. _Renamon isn't the one to talk about everything, but what if she tells that Tamer of hers what I said? That human girl would probably laugh at me_, Impmon thought worriedly. He could imagine Rika laughing at him, then Takato, then Henry. He could picture everyone mocking him. He became unaware of what he was doing and soon set the paper he had picked up-now in his hands-on fire.

"Huh? Woah!" he said, shocked to find that the object right in front of him was in flames. He quickly started to blow on it, which only made the flame bigger. He threw it in the waste bin and stomped on it with his foot. He sighed as the fire went out and looked at the picture that was now partly burnt. The top of the page was in ashes, while the bottom; he could just barely make it out. It was a picture of Ai and Mako's dog.

He looked back at the room. It was almost completely clean. He continued cleaning when Ai and Mako came back in, carrying their backpacks. "This is what Mama and Daddy got us for when we turn five," Mako told the purple Digimon, placing the backpack on the ground and opening it. Impmon looked at Ai who followed her brother and opened hers as well.

Mako took out of his blue backpack, a box full of pencils. Ai took out a box similar to Mako's white box. Ai's box, however, was pink and had stickers all over the top. "Isn't it pretty?"

He smiled at the young girl. "It sure is," he replied.

"I don't want mine to be pretty. I want it to be cool, just like you Impmon," Mako said, making Impmon's heart melt. The previous thought in his mind that had made him so angry, seemed to disappear in an instant.

"Aw, c'mon guys. Stop with all the mushy stuff," he said looking away, trying to hide his embarrassed smile.

"Ai! Mako!" their father called out to them. "It's time to go to the grocery store."

The two put their boxes back in the backpack and put them over to the side. Before the two left, they both hugged their Digimon Partner and said, "We love you Impmon."

"I love you too guys," Impmon said hugging them back. The two ran off and left Impmon to deal with their mess. After that, cleaning up the mess wasn't as bad as it had seemed before.

Impmon, after a couple of minutes, was finished with cleaning up and decided to head out for awhile. He looked both ways before leaving the room, making sure no one would spot him. There was no one around. He walked out of the room with his hands behind his head and said, "I guess I'll go and see what that pineapple head is doing."

He opened the glass doors and saw the dog tied to its dog house. He climbed over the fence and headed out towards the town. He walked towards the train station to go to the town Takato, Henry, and Rika lived in.

He received the odd stares as usual, but he didn't care. He thought of what to say to Guilmon and or his Tamer, Takato.

"Maybe that pineapple head is in his cage," Impmon said, picturing Guilmon in the secret spot Takato had been hiding him in.

Impmon then hopped off of his seat when his stop came and walked off, receiving stares from the people boarding the train like normal. He smirked and threw a fireball in the middle of the floor to scare them. He chuckled as he left the train station. "Those foolish humans," he said smiling.

He stopped once he spotted Rika heading off to her school. If she's here, Renamon shouldn't be too far off, he thought to himself. He soon shook his head. _Whatta ya thinkin' Impmon?! You're seriously thinking about Renamon? You're full of it_, he yelled at himself within his mind.

He still couldn't help but wonder where she was. He then wondered if she thought the same about him.

:*:*:

Renamon waited in the tree. She would wait until Rika safely made it into her school building. Soon, her Tamer was out of sight. She rested easily. She then started to think on whether to return home, walk around secretly, or wait here. Her ears then jerked up. "Hello," she said, looking up above her.

Impmon tried to regain his balance after being startled by Renamon's silky voice. He grasped the thick tree limb close by him and regained balance. "Don't you know better than to scare someone, lady?"

"Don't you know better than to shoot fireballs at others?" she asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated, looking away while crossing his arms. "You must've been dreaming, Foxy."

Renamon instantly thought of the dream with that statement and looked away immediately. "What's the matter? What did I say this time?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. She mentally slapped herself after realizing that her response was too quick. He would get suspicious. She couldn't tell him about her dream. He'd never let her live it down.

"I don't believe your little 'nothin' story, Fox-face. Spit it out. What's buggin' ya?"

"It's none of your business," she replied sharply. She hopped down from the tree branch and walked away.

Impmon smirked. "Hey, I think I've got a right to know. And if you won't tell me. I'll _make_ ya tell me!" He lifted one finger and a fireball appeared above it. "Badda Boom!"

Renamon felt the sharp pain in her back and faced him. "Is that your best attack? If it is, it's pathetic," she told him.

"Whatta ya mean pathetic?! You're just jealous of my moves! All you've got is that jewel move a yours!"

"Diamond storm," she corrected him.

"Whatever. Eh, now you're just wastin' my time. You won't tell me and I won't tell you my little secret," he said with a mischeivous laugh. Renamon's curiosity was aroused by this.

"What secret?"

Impmon crossed his arms and leaned against the tree. "You don't tell me yours, I ain't gonna tell you mine, toots," he said simply, his sly grin still upon his face.

Renamon was silent. She hesitated on telling him about her dream. He would definately mock her. Then she thought for a moment.

What if he didn't jeer at her? What if he...felt the same? "Hey, Fox-face! Are you listenin'?"

Renamon snapped back into reality, but the idea remained. Could it be possible that Impmon just might like her back? He was now tapping his foot against the tree branch below him impatiently, waiting for her answer.

"I am," was her response. She looked off into the distance and then back at Impmon.

"Doesn't seem like it. Listen, if you're just gonna stand there and keep me waitin' I have something to tell you!"

She interrupted him, "Do you like anyone?"

Impmon's anger subsided. "What?" He contemplated over her question. "If you mean by friends, I guess I have you, pineapple head, that long-eared egg-head, and my Tamers," Renamon saw him grin after mentioning his Tamers. "Ai and Mako. Those two sure are somethin'," he said with warmth in his voice.

Renamon didn't know what to say. She had rarely seen his soft side. She recalled the day they had been forced to leave their Tamers and return to the Digital World after De-Digivolving.

Impmon soon snapped out of his sweet natured-state. "So, is that all you wanted to ask me? If I have friends?"

Renamon decided to leave it at that for now. "Yes. That's all," she said dully. She turned away and walked off back to Rika's Japanese style home.

Impmon still didn't believe her. She was hiding something, but he couldn't fiure out what.

He looked away as well and decided to leave her alone for now. He climbed up the tree and headed back towards home to see if Mako and Ai would be home by the time he returned.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I'm in a very typing-writing-posting mood. So, we should have a chapter or two more today._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Renamon bowed to Rika's grandmother, Seiko Hata, for preparing the meal for them all. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious," she said to the old woman.

The Seiko bowed back, "You're very welcome, Renamon." She turned to her granddaughter who was getting up to leave. "So, how was your day?"

"Nothing special happened," Rika replied plainly. "C'mon Renamon. Let's get set for bed."

"Good night sweetie!" her mother called out after the two. Rika didn't reply.

Renamon contemplated about earlier as Rika got ready to go to sleep. She crossed her arms as she went deeper into thought. Her thoughts returned to her dream. Now, with her and Rika here alone, she wondered if she could tell Rika about the dream. What would her Tamer say about it?

Rika was her partner. Their relationship had been rocky at the start. One another thinking each were only good for battle. But as they journeyed together and endured all of the Deva's, challenges, and the D-Reaper together, their bond had strengthened as well. They could tell each other anything, right?

"Alright, good night Renamon," Rika said, stretching and yawning. As she began to crawl underneath the heavy blankets, Renamon began to ask her, "Rika, might I have a word with you?"

Rika looked at Renamon curiously. "Uh, yeah, sure. What is it, Renamon?"

Renamon hesitated before explaining her dream. _Come on Renamon. She's your partner. Partners are supposed to be open with one another_, she thought to herself.

"You see, last night, I had a dream," Renamon continued.

"I didn't think Digimon had dreams," Rika admitted. She remembered when Guilmon supposively had a dream.

Rika nodded, signaling her Digimon to continue. Renamon then told Rika all about her dream, leaving no details out of it. Rika was silent. Renamon couldn't tell if the expression on Rika's face was good or bad. Was she shocked? Was she going to laugh or scold her? She waited for what seemed like hours and finally, the girl spoke, "Do you like Impmon?"

"What?" Renamon asked with some sharpness in her voice. She automatically felt tense at such an accusation. She calmed down once she remembered who she was talking to. She hadn't completely thought about it. Did she?

Impmon could be such a pain. Throwing insults here and there. Firing those pesky fireballs at those who only offered their help. Why should she even give him a second glance? But now she was thinking about him. In fact, she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Rika sat there, waiting for a response from the fox Digimon. Renamon continued to contemplate over the imp Digimon.

She recalled the time where he had Digivolved into Beelzemon. He had ended Leomon's life and nearly ended her own. But he had also let his new found power get to his head. It seemed like it had transformed him into a monster.

She reminsced about the day they had been seperated from their partners. Impmon seemed sincere about his apology to Jeri. She had accepted his apology after seeing that he had meant it. After trying to save Jeri, but failing in doing so, also showed his effort to make things right.

The red-haired girl continued to wait for Renamon. She looked into Renamon's icy blue eyes. They were blank and emotionless. They weren't cold with anger or soft with kindness. They were just blank. The fox Digimon was still in deep thought.

_Earlier today_, she continued thinking to herself, _he had spoken affectionately about his Tamers. He obviously loves and cares for them, now that they've apologized for their mistakes_.

_Impmon isn't always pesky. I had come for him for advice. His advice was correct most of the time. He tries hard to overcome challenges, even though they are obviously one-sided. Those spirited green eyes; always up for a challenge. His sly smile; I'll never forget it. He always has something to say, whether it's advice or an insult. I don't know how I'd get along without him. I could always go to Rika or Henry's sensei for advice, but it wouldn't be the same. I'd...miss him_, Renamon stopped her thoughts. She realized that Rika was beginning to fall asleep.

"I think I do," Renamon replied at last. Rika blinked a few times and yawned.

"You do?" Rika asked, trying her best to stay awake. "What made you attracted to him?"

"I don't know," Renamon replied. "I've had these feelings for awhile."

"Awhile? Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked her Digimon.

Renamon paused for a brief moment, trying to think of what to say. "I wasn't positive about my feelings then. I didn't know he would even give me a second glance at that time either."

"That's understandable," was Rika's reply. There was a cold silence that filled the room. They both were thinking of what to say or do next. It was getting late and Rika had to get up early for school the next morning.

"Let's just rest. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow," Rika told her. Renamon nodded and replied to her Tamer, "Yes Rika."

Rika pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and laid on the floor as the moonlight barely shone through the paper doors and covered her. Renamon stood up after a few minutes and returned to the shadows, to await for her Tamer to arise at morning.

Renamon leaned back into the shadows of the room. Before feeling her eyelids grow heavy, she wondered if she would have another dream about Impmon.

_I'll find out soon enough_, she told herself in her mind. She then closed her eyes and let herself drift off into sleep.

* * *

_It's short, but the next one is slightly long, so I'll make up for this later._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you everyone for supporting me with this. And I'm sorry for not posting as many chapters I thought I would have last time. Anyway, you're all tired of me talking, so I'll just let you read. I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Impmon hopped from tree to tree without a care. He didn't know exactly what to do that day, but he wanted to do something. Ai and Mako were playing at a friends' house that day, so he couldn't spend time with them. Guilmon and Takato said they had to go and help make bread at the store.

What confused him is why they didn't go to school. "I guess that kid is playin' hooky," Impmon said with a snicker at the thought. He continued hopping from tree to tree.

He was bored and needed to find something to do. He spotted Henry and Terriermon. "Gee, I guess none of these kids are goin' to school now-a-days," he quietly said to himself.

"Hi Impmon!" Terriermon's voice cried out from behind him. He nearly fell off the branch from the startling voice. He turned around, still astonished that Terriermon was right behind him. "But, how did you?" he trailed off, trying to wrap his head around this.

Terriermon placed one hand against the tree and said casually, "So, what'cha doin'?"

Impmon regained his balance and composure. He crossed his arms and looked away, "What's it to you?"

"Going to see Renamon?" he asked with a sly grin appearing on his face.

Impmon went wide-eyed. He glared at the Digimon and started yelling at him. "Renamon?! Why on earth would I go see her? You've lost it, egg-head!"

"Rumor has it that you like her," Terriermon said, a bigger smile appearing on his face. This only infuriated Impmon.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You make me wanna puke! Just the thought of it, yuck!" he quickly turned around, his arms still crossed, and head held high in defiance.

Terriermon shook his head. "Denial," and with that, Terriermon hopped off the tree and wandered off down the road. Impmon watched him and blinked. Where was Henry? He was there just a minute ago.

"I must be losin' it," Impmon said, rubbing his head. His green eyes looked up from the road to a puff of smoke erupting from the town ahead. "Ah, finally. Somethin' to do. And nothin' like a good fight to satisfy me." He hopped off towards the puff of smoke and soon saw a battle happening before him.

He hid in the bushes to watch the scene as Renamon fought off, what looked like, the D-Reaper. "B-but that's impossible! We destroyed that monster before," he said, baffled by the sight of their worst enemy.

Renamon jumped up slightly and cried out, "Diamond Storm!" Her move critically injured the D-Reaper, sending it back a few feet. Impmon continued to watch intently; waiting to see who would win this battle.

The D-Reaper, to his surprise, did nothing. It simply stayed still, waiting for Renamon to attack. Renamon charged at the creature. She quickly jabbed him with her paws and struck him with high kicks. The enemy still stood there and took it. Impmon could tell that her opponent was just about to lose the battle.

Renamon finished off the D-Reaper with a hard and swift cuff. Impmon just watched as the creature fell and then disintegrated into data. Renamon just stood there, catching her breath as the data floated around where the enemy had fallen.

Impmon was about to retreat, when he accidently touched the bush. Renamon turned towards him at the sound of the rustling of branches. "Impmon?"

"Oh, hey Fox-face," Impmon said casually. He came out from hiding and looked behind her at the D-Reaper's data. "How'd you do that, exactly? It took all of us to defeat him the first time."

Renamon said nothing. She just looked at him in an odd sort of way. He couldn't explain it, but then their surroundings began to change. The foggy and stale smelling air around them, faded away. The light blue sky darkened until it was a beautiful mix of navy blue and dark purple. The stars accompanying the glistening moon-that he could've sworn was the hot sun a minute ago-which hung high above them. The air, previously stiff, now had an occasional breeze. The breeze blew through Renamon's fur as the moon's light bathed her in it.

_Just like on that one night_...he thought to himself. He remembered that moment as if it happened mere seconds ago. Her icy blue eyes out-shining the moon and stars, her golden-fur seeming luminous to the virus Digimon.

"You're staring at me again," she spoke in her silky voice. Impmon's breath was taken away. He could hear that playfulness in her voice. And he also could've sworn he saw her smile. Maybe not a wide smile like other girls would've shown with a playful tone like she had just spoken in, but a feint one. But, one just big enough to be caught by him.

"What? I'm not staring at you," he protested once again.

"Don't lie to me," she still had that playful tone.

Impmon tried his best to regain his breath without her knowing it. "Are you alright?" she asked him, taking a step closer. Impmon felt his heart beat faster with every step she took.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Impmon yelled, trying to hide his embarrassment. He turned off to flee from the discussion, when Renamon all of a sudden materialized in front of him. He flinched at this and Renamon easily took notice. "Scared?"

"Me?! Scared?! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," Impmon argued. His green eyes narrowed at the fox Digimon as she stayed as calm as usual. He could, however, somehow tell that she wasn't completely serious like normal. Her tone also showed this. It was a teasing kind of tone she used with him. But not like the usual taunts and insults they tossed at each other with each conversation. It was friendly. Kind. Romantic even.

"Would you like to face me like a man or run away when you know how you feel?" Renamon asked him, her playfulness gone.

Impmon contemplated nervously over her question. Should he admit what he had been thinking over anxiously for the past few days or just keep it inside? He looked up at her again. She waited patiently for his response. He replied in the cool air, "I'll tell you."

Renamon nodded, signaling for him to explain. The two sat down on the rooftop, gazing at the moon as they conversed. "So, tell me the truth," Renamon began their conversation. "Why were you staring at me?"

"Well," the words were there, all jumbled up. He felt like they were all caught up in his throat, ready to come out in one extremely long run-on sentence. He knew if he opened his mouth, they would all stay in his throat. Nothing but "Uhh"'s, "Err"'s, and "Umm, heh-heh!".

He could feel his face get hot again and looked away at the town. He couldn't face her when saying the overwhelming amount of words were caught in his throat. Renamon would be somewhat patient waiting for his answer.

"I...well I...you see," he choked up. How could he put it plainly? The words didn't come out right. They still came like a stampede. A big, scrambled up stampede.

"Did you think I looked weird?" asked Renamon, beginning to grow tired of waiting.

"No, that's not it at all," Impmon told her, looking at the fox Digimon. "Y-you just looked s-so..." he paused. He felt his anxiety growing as the words were uttered out in the cool air, "beautiful."

Renamon seemed taken aback by this news. He could tell by her eyes widening slightly. "You what?" she asked in a whisper.

"You heard me," he said looking away. His face flushed red as the words sunk into his own mind and Renamon's.

He then felt more weight on his left shoulder then usual. He then felt his whole body tense up for a brief moment as Renamon gave him a kiss on the cheek. After a few seconds, he experienced an odd sensation. He now felt extremely warm, even with the breeze blowing every now and then. His body loosened and felt slightly limp.

With his breath taken away, he looked at her with astonishment. She gave him an admiring gaze. That only made his cheeks burn bright red. He still couldn't look away from the Digimon he thought was the most beautiful.

Renamon leaned closer slightly and Impmon began doing the same. He hated the fact that she had to lean down slightly to meet him face-to-face, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He ignored the feeling of anger and continued leaning forward.

He gently caressed the side of her face and slowly moved it down towards her chin affectionately. The air was cool yet still as the two kissed. The moon now seeming to shine directly on the two to make the moment even better. But Impmon thought he could hear laughter. He stopped kissing Renamon and looked around. He recognized that laugh. He would recognize it anywhere.

"Impmon?" Renamon asked him curiously. Then he turned to her in shock. "Impmon!" Her voice sounded like Ai. Then, everything shook and soon everything faded away like mist.

:*:*:

He jerked up from his dream and saw the two children giggling at him. He couldn't find the words to express both his shock and his irritation. "Hehe," Mako giggled. "Why were you kissing your pillow, Impmon?"

Impmon looked down at his pillow. He was..._kissing_ it? He didn't know how to respond. "I..." he was interrupted by Ai's giggles.

"Do you possibly like someone, Impmon?" she asked him.

Impmon didn't know whether to reply to that or not. "You kids are crazy. And don't you know better than to wake someone up while they're dreaming? Ah, I'm outta here!"

"No, wait!" the two whined. They looked at him with sad faces. Impmon knew what was coming. "Please don't go Impmon! We're sorry," they both said to him honestly.

"We don't want you to go," Mako told the Digimon, hugging him.

"Don't go," Ai begged, hugging him as well.

He sighed. His anger subsided as the two children hugged him tightly in their arms. He couldn't stay mad at them. "It's alright guys. I'm not leavin'."

Their frowns quickly changed to smiles. Those smiles lit up the room to Impmon. He wished they would always stay young, but he knew that someday they would mature and become more serious.

He looked at them sweetly and hugged them back. The two then began to get ready for the day while Impmon straightened out their beds. He needed to do this before they called him to play with them.

As he straightened things up in Ai and Mako's room, he remembered the dream. How was he going to talk to Renamon after this? Could he just ignore this? Should he take the risk of possibly blurting out his dream like he did his staring?

Impmon scratched the back of his head as he looked at his pillow. Did he really do what Ai and Mako told him he did? He sighed. It would take those kids quite a long time to forget that.

* * *

_Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think and/or also if I could improve with anything._


End file.
